Medusa
Medusa is a gorgon who, along with her sisters Fury and Euryale, has the power to turn ponies into stone. She was released from her stone prison by Fury and Euryale so they could turn ponies into stone. Personality Medusa is a snobbish and proud mare who likes to have things done her way. She takes pride in the fact that most people know her name over Fury's or Euryale's. She also comes out as ungrateful since she never shows a hint of gratitude toward her sisters for breaking her free. Like siblings usually do, Medusa often quarrels with the other gorgons, sometimes to the point that she'll engage into a fight against them. She bickers with Fury and Euryale over who is the most important of them and who should be ruler over the world. Skills Although this is never shown, it is possible that Medusa can, like Fury, free her sisters from their stone prison. All she has to do is to cast a spell on them (or in other words, shoot energy out of her hands) that can crack the marble and break her sisters free. She can also use this power as a regular attack and free her victims if she so wishes. When her eyes glow red, Medusa can turn others to stone, but only if her two sisters are freed from their marble prison and are present beside her. Her victims also need to look into her eyes for the spell to work. Like Fury and Euryale, Medusa can also use the weaker version of the paralyzing spell, which can hypnotize anyone she wants. She is never seen casting the spell directly, but she can clearly control those under its influence. Her victims will have no recollection whatsoever of their actions while being hypnotized. Medusa can also attack with the snakes in her hair. Just like Fury, her snakes can expand to incredible lengths and mimic spider legs to carry her around. Description in the Saga Background In the past, Medusa and her two sisters, Fury and Euryale, used to spread the fear through ponies (although she was the more famous than her sister), until Mirror Coat, using his powers with mirrors, defeat them using their own powers against them, trapping them into stone. After that, he and his siblings separate them, with Fury being put in Tartarus, Medusa being thrown to the ocean by Golden Paladin and Euryale's fate after that being unknown. The Taking of Tartarus After Euryale was freed by Fury, they started searching for Medusa. They then call the cheerleaders again to find her, but Purple Smoke, under disguise of a filly to infiltrate in the cheerleaders, follows them and his caught by the two gorgons, who hypnotized him before he could return to his real form. Fury and Euryale are able to find Medusa and release her. The two then fight against Mirror Coat, Leaf Mane and Melody, but they are able to turn the General of Knowledge and the General of Nature into stone. Fury then commands Purple Smoke to dispose Melody, but he is not able to do that and released himself from the gorgons' control and them he turns the three sisters against each others and they turn themselves into stone in the middle of the fight, releasing then Mirror Coat and Leaf Mane. They then are imprisoned by Leaf Mane in the prison-book. Medusa is one of the villains that the Lord of Chaos released from the prison-book in "Prison-Book Escape". Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Trivia *Medusa was based from a villain with the same name of the series American Dragon.